


[Podfic] Get Lucky

by Bumblepods (Bumblewyn)



Series: [Podfic] Bucky's Life as a Recovering Weapon [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animals, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes-centric, Developing Relationship, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, Living Together, Lucky Is An Excellent Therapy Dog, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is a Gift, references to trauma, set at ???? point in time sOMEWHERE after Civil-War (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblepods
Summary: “So… it’s not a bird.”"What's not a bird?"In which Bucky gets a (sort of) therapy dog.[PODFIC VERSION]





	[Podfic] Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Get Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930211) by [Bumblewyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewyn/pseuds/Bumblewyn). 



[Download MP3](https://mega.nz/#!CP5hXSCY!plbGKKhIV6D9KssOmEOlc-YCNXWZKbYUtiG2hxndeJc)

[Download M4B](https://mega.nz/#!zConnabS!pUVrTHEPS-6YW1TB3hJwdowEZ6Qf1GBqhnUJjEUM22w)

**Author's Note:**

> I had a slight cold when recording this, I hope it's not too noticeable. If it is, please let me know, and I will replace this in the future!


End file.
